User blog:Lzlis/Patch changes 2016-08-02
Individual Unit Changes Affection bonuses increased: *Commander Julian: HP +180 -> HP +270 *Golden Shield Bernard: HP +162 -> HP +240 *Berserker Eunice: HP +162 -> HP +240 *Lilia: HP +396 -> HP +600 *Assassin Cecily: HP +324 -> HP +480 *Lady Rogue Harissa: DEF +60 -> DEF +96 *Lancer Kerry: HP +360 -> HP +540 *Sherry: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Supersonic Archer Bashira: HP +198 -> HP +300 *White Archer Nanaly: HP +234, ATK +144 -> ATK +144, Range +20 *Healer Camilla: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Witch Adele: HP +198 -> HP +300 *White Witch Belinda: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Lancer Elaine: HP +324 -> HP +480 *White Lily Knight Thetis: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Themis: HP +360 -> HP +540 *Greenhorn Soldier Phyllis: DEF +60 -> DEF +96 *Large Shield Maiden Bernice: DEF +66 -> DEF +108 *Rogue Berna: HP +468, DEF +48 -> HP +720, DEF +72 *Black Spear Knight Dahlia: HP +396 -> HP +600 *Witch Despara: HP +234, ATK +144 -> ATK +144, Range +20 *Woman of Steel Leeanne: DEF +60 -> DEF +96 *Rogue Cypria: DEF +36 -> DEF +60 *Tactician Jerome: DEF +24 -> DEF +30 *Monster Hunter Victoria: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Mystery Seeker Garania: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Lady Bandit Lyla: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Shield of Light Gellius: HP +198, DEF +18 -> HP +300, DEF +30 *Friend of the Holy Spirit Cellia: HP +396, DEF +36 -> HP +600, DEF +60 *Pirate Rachel: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Swordswoman Akane: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Ninja Saki: HP +312, ATK +96 -> HP +504, ATK +101 *Holy Warrior Maribel: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Naginata Warrior Sakuya: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Ninja Hina: HP +276 -> HP +420 *Dragon Shaman Echidna: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Dragon Princess Anya: HP +234, DEF +120 -> HP +360, DEF +144 *Mystic Folklorist Odette: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Samurai Swordsman Kojuro: HP +180 -> HP +270 *Bounty Hunter Elizabeth: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Karma (Black): ATK +96, DEF +96 -> ATK +101, DEF +101 *Knight of the Heavens Liddy: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Sorceress Shiho: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Lion of Healing Robert: HP +180 -> HP +270 *Fairy Village Archer Spica: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Tactics Instructor Katie: DEF +66 -> DEF +108 *Fairy Bishop Marius: DEF +24 -> DEF +30 *Fairy Village Archer Lauren: HP +162 -> HP +240 *Fairy Queen Chydis: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Dark Elf Rowanna: HP +396, DEF +48 -> HP +600, DEF +60 *Monk Lynn: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Land Strategist Uzume: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Chief foot soldier Sanosuke: HP +162 -> HP +240 *Air Strategist Len: HP +198, DEF +96 -> ATK +84, DEF +84 *Magic Swordswoman Charlotte: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Hand to Hand Warrior Gina: HP +360 -> HP +540 *Summoner Solano: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Beastwoman Ada: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Dazzling Sorcerer Sasha: ATK +138 -> ATK +168 *Fallen Angel Sophie: HP +234 -> HP +360 *Desert Soldier Horace: HP +396 -> HP +600 *Pirate Verotte: HP +324 -> HP +480 *Feng Shui Master Marr: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Automata Expert Rika: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Crimson Pirate Beatrice: HP +276 -> HP +420 *Claudia: HP +276 -> HP +420 *Swords Expert Momiji: HP +456, Nothing +0 -> HP +600, ATK +60 *Sun Priest Patra: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Desert Warrior Assal: HP +324 -> HP +480 *Sailor Viera: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Court Swordswoman Sabinne: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Pitch Black Archer Rita: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *General Shuka: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Hidden Genius Strategist Aisha: HP +216 -> HP +360 *Sacred Swordswoman Zenobia: HP +216 -> HP +300 *Princess Pirate Anelia: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Passionate Dancer Waltz: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Warrior Priestess Flamel: DEF +48 -> DEF +60 *Necromancer Memento: HP +198 -> HP +300 *Martial Artist Dan: HP +162 -> HP +240 *Priestess warrior Ertel: DEF +60 -> DEF +96 *Iron Arm Maiden Deine: ATK +144, DEF +72 -> ATK +101, DEF +101 *Ninja Saizo: HP +162 -> HP +240 Stat modifiers increased/changed: *Dahlia 125/125/120 -> 137/125/108 *Leeanne 100/100/108 -> 103/100/117 *Gadoras 111/109/110 -> 119/113/118 *Mikoto 110/108/102 -> 110/123/102 Magic resistance increases: *Silver/Gold Mages 10 -> 15 *Platinum Mages 10 -> 20 *Marius 15 -> 30 *Karma (both) 0 -> 10 *Demon Familiar (Mikoto pre-AW token) 0 -> 10 *Kongo Demon Familiar (Mikoto post-AW token) 0 -> 10 *Niel 10 -> 20 Attack speed changes: *Elaine attack speed increased **It used to be all Valkyries had the same attack length of 64 frames/attack. During 2016-05-17, all Valkyries except Elaine were decreased to 60 frames/attack. Now Elaine has caught up to the others. *Imelia AW attack speed decreased **Originally, Imelia had a shorter attack length after awakening of 63 frames/attack. With this patch, it is lengthened to the standard amount for Bandits of 83 frames/attack. Skill changes: *Demon Familiar/Kong Demo Familiar (Mikoto token) **Added new skill Share of Pain "Counterattack to blocking enemy's physical attack (Auto-activate; permanent effect)" Pre-CC Abilities added for black units: *Nanaly **Range Up I -- +15 range *Berna **Heartless Edge -- 150% assassination chance *Despara **Attack Speed Up (S) -- 116 frames/attack -> 110 frames/attack *Clissa **Piercing Attack *Saki **Attack Speed Up (S) -- 42 frames/attack -> 39 frames/attack *Minerva **Quickdraw (S) -- -> 112 frames/attack -> 108 frames/attack **112 is already counting the -30 change that all pirates got *Karma (Black) **Light of Justice -- heals allies for 20% of damage taken *Olivie **Prayer of the Fairy Princess -- elfs+dwarves UC -1 *Sophie **Angel's Small Healing -- While not using skill, all allies recover 10 HP / .5 seconds (?) Other Abilities: *Sword Skeleton (Necromancer token) -- immunity to status ailments Class Changes Note that actual stat changes for a unit will vary depending on the unit's inherent stat bonuses and also the maximum level for that unit. See here for details about how stats work. Melee Classes *Soldier Chief lv80 DEF 200 -> DEF 215 *Elite Soldier lv1 DEF 182 -> DEF 198 ** lv99 DEF 225 -> DEF 255 *Battle Master lv80 HP 2000, Def 380 -> HP 2100, Def 400 **Different attack timing (same speed) -- damage comes sooner in the animation *Gigant Armor lv1 HP 1700, Def 314 -> HP 1750, Def 330 **Different attack timing (same speed) -- damage comes sooner in the animation ** lv99 HP 2800, Def 480 -> HP 2950, Def 510 *Valkyrie UC-5, lv1 HP 700, Atk 220 -> HP 665, Atk 210 **lv50 HP 1000, Atk 310 -> HP 950, Atk 295 *Unicorn Knight UC-5, lv1 HP 1000, Atk 310 -> HP 950, Atk 295 **lv80 HP 1400, Atk 400 -> HP 1330, Atk 330 *Brunhild UC-5, lv1 HP 1260, Atk 346 -> HP 1330, Atk 330 **lv99 HP 1900, Atk 490 -> HP 1800, Atk 466 *Rogue UC-1 **Faster attack speed (-5 frames/attack) *Assassin UC-2 **Faster attack speed (-5 frames/attack) *Master Assassin UC-2, lv1 Atk 280 -> Atk 295 **lv99 HP 1250, Atk 350 -> HP 1400, Atk 370 **Faster attack speed (-5 frames/attack) *Princess lv80 Atk 400 -> Atk 450 *High Princess lv1 Atk 340 -> Atk 400 **lv99 Atk 480 -> Atk 530 *Bandit lv1 HP 1000, Atk 250 -> HP 1100, Atk 280 **lv50 HP 1500, Atk 400 -> HP 1750, Atk 480 **Different attack timing (same speed) -- damage comes sooner in the animation **+50% vs armor (?) *Berserker lv1 HP 1500, Atk 400 -> HP 1750, Atk 480 **lv80 HP 2000, Atk 550 -> HP 2300, Atk 640 **Different attack timing (same speed) -- damage comes sooner in the animation **+50% vs armor (?) *Destroyer lv1 HP 1700, Atk 475 -> HP 2100, Atk 570 **lv99 HP 2600, Atk 615 -> HP 3300, Atk 720 **Different attack timing (same speed) -- damage comes sooner in the animation **+80% vs armor (?) (up from +70%) *Advanced Dragon Officer stats changed (complicated) *Samurai UC-1, lv1 HP 900, ATK 170, DEF 110 -> HP 1050, ATK 250, DEF 150 **lv50 HP 1100, ATK 250, DEF 160 -> HP 1300, ATK 330, DEF 230 *Samurai Master UC-1, lv1 HP 1100, ATK 250, DEF 160 -> HP 1300, ATK 330, DEF 230 **lv80 HP 1700, ATK 340, DEF 230 -> HP 1900, ATK 440, DEF 320 *Shogun UC-0, lv1 HP 1420, ATK 290, DEF 205 -> HP 1600, ATK 390, DEF 280 **lv99 HP 2200, ATK 410, DEF 270 -> HP 2500, ATK 525, DEF 375 *Ninja UC-4, lv1 HP 600, DEF 90 -> HP 570, DEF 80 **lv50 lv50 HP 900, DEF 140 -> HP 850, DEF 130 *Ninja Master UC-5, lv1 HP 900, DEF 140 -> HP 850, DEF 130 **lv80 HP 1200, DEF 190 -> HP 1150, DEF 180 *Ultimate Ninja UC-3, no stat change *Pegasus Rider (all levels) UC-2, added UP generation for kills like Valkyrie *Avenger lv1 HP 700 -> HP 900 **lv80 HP 1300 -> HP 1650 *Death Avenger lv1 HP 1000 -> HP 1450 **lv99 HP 1850 -> HP 2550 *Monk lv1 HP 600, ATK 160 -> HP 790, ATK 210 **lv50 HP 900, ATK 240, DEF 140 -> HP 1240, ATK 310, DEF 150 **Faster attack speed (-5 frames/attack) *Master Monk lv1 HP 900, ATK 240, DEF 140 -> HP 1240, ATK 310, DEF 150 **lv80 HP 1200, ATK 330, DEF 180 -> HP 1700, ATK 410, DEF 200 **Faster attack speed (-5 frames/attack) *Holy Fist lv1 HP 1000, ATK 285, DEF 165 -> HP 1500, ATK 360, DEF 180 **lv99 HP 1450, ATK 400, DEF 200 -> HP 2030, ATK 500, DEF 230 **Faster attack speed (-5 frames/attack) *Advance Guard UC-5, lv1 HP 700, DEF 100 -> HP 750, DEF 99 **lv50 HP 1000, ATK 245, DEF 160 -> HP 1050, ATK 250, DEF 154 **Damage triggers earlier in attack animation *Advance Strategist UC-5, lv1 HP 1000, ATK 245, DEF 160 -> HP 1050, ATK 250, DEF 154 **lv80 ATK 335, DEF 210 -> ATK 330, DEF 220 **Damage triggers earlier in attack animation *Military Strategist UC-5, lv1 HP 1250, ATK 295, DEF 182 -> HP 1300, ATK 300, DEF 198 **lv99 HP 1800, ATK 365, DEF 250 -> HP 1830, ATK 400, DEF 247 **Damage triggers earlier in attack animation *Magic Fencer UC-5, lv1 HP 700, ATK 180, DEF 120 -> HP 600, ATK 200, DEF 140 **lv50 HP 1000, ATK 250, DEF 180 -> HP 920, ATK 290, DEF 210 **Text "not nullify attack" added (meaning unknown -- not deflectable?) for all class levels **Innate class ability flag set for all class levels (effect unknown so far) *Rune Fencer UC-5, lv1 HP 1000, ATK 250, DEF 180 -> HP 920, ATK 290, DEF 210 **lv80 HP 1400, ATK 360, DEF 250 -> HP 1260, ATK 415, DEF 270 *Rune Lord UC-5, lv1 HP 1200, ATK 330, DEF 215 -> HP 1150, ATK 380, DEF 250 **lv99 HP 1600, ATK 410, DEF 295 -> HP 1500, ATK 470, DEF 320 *Angel UC-4, lv1 ATK 400, DEF 130 -> ATK 420, DEF 140 **lv50 ATK 450, DEF 220 -> ATK 480, DEF 235 *Arch Angel UC-4, lv1 ATK 450, DEF 220 -> ATK 480, DEF 235 **lv80 ATK 590, DEF 380 -> ATK 630, DEF 405 *Dominion UC-4, lv1 ATK 565, DEF 365 -> ATK 590, DEF 360 **lv99 ATK 660, DEF 400 -> ATK 750, DEF 460 *Puppeteer (all levels) **Slow effect added to attack while during skill use (same as Pirate) *Sailor lv1 HP 600 -> HP 650 **lv50 HP 850 -> HP 950 **Slow effect added to attack while during skill use (same as Pirate) **+30% damage vs mermaid/sea creatures *Sailor Chief lv1 HP 850 -> HP 950 **lv80 HP 1300 -> HP 1400 **Slow effect added to attack while during skill use (same as Pirate) **+30% damage vs mermaid/sea creatures *Sailor Elite -- new class awakening *Demon Familiar (Mikoto token) lv1 HP 900 -> HP 1300 **lv80 HP 1100 -> HP 1600 *Kongo Demon Familiar (AW Mikoto token) lv1 HP 1070 -> HP 1700 **lv99 HP 1200, DEF 190 -> HP 2200, DEF 320 *Priestess Warrior lv1 ATK 120, DEF 110 -> ATK 140, DEF 160 **lv50 ATK 170, DEF 170 -> ATK 210, DEF 260 *Priestess Warrior Leader lv1 ATK 170, DEF 170 -> ATK 210, DEF 260 **lv80 HP 1400, ATK 210, DEF 270 -> HP 1480, ATK 250, DEF 360 *Mage Armor -- new class (Jessica) Ranged Classes *Archer **+20% damage vs flying (?) *Sniper lv80 ATK 270 -> ATK 285 **+20% damage vs flying (?) *Artemis lv1 ATK 230 -> ATK 240 **lv99 ATK 320 -> ATK 345 **+40% damage vs flying (?) (up from +20%) *Warlock UC-2, lv80 ATK 360 -> ATK 375 *Arch Mage UC-2, lv1 ATK 330 -> ATK 345 **lv99 ATK 430 -> ATK 460 *Healer (all levels) **"Damage type" changed from physical to magical. (As far as I know, this doesn't matter.) *Witch UC-1 *Lode Witch UC-1, lv80 ATK 250 -> ATK 265 *Arch Witch UC-1, lv1 ATK 205 -> ATK 220 **lv99 ATK 295 -> ATK 325 *Pirate **Range +10 (Pirate is now 290, Junior Pirate 280) **Faster attack speed (-30 frames/attack) **Slows enemies (70% for .25 seconds) *Captain lv80 ATK 370 -> ATK 385 **Range +10 **Faster attack speed (-30 frames/attack) **Slows enemies (70% for .25 seconds) *King of the Pirates lv1 ATK 340 -> ATK 355 **lv99 ATK 420 -> ATK 440 **Range +10 **Faster attack speed (-30 frames/attack) **Slows enemies (70% for .25 seconds) *Dragon Shaman Lord lv99 HP 1950, DEF 235 -> HP 2100, DEF 265 *Vampire Hunter lv1 HP 700, DEF 80 -> HP 840, DEF 96 **lv50 HP 900, ATK 150, DEF 130 -> HP 1080, ATK 160, DEF 156 **Range +20 **+50% damage vs undead (?) *Vampire Killer lv1 HP 900, ATK 150, DEF 130 -> HP 1080, ATK 160, DEF 156 **lv80 HP 1300, ATK 200, DEF 170 -> HP 1560, ATK 210, DEF 204 **Range +10 **+50% damage vs undead (?) *Undead Killer lv1 HP 1100, ATK 175, DEF 150 -> HP 1320, ATK 185, DEF 180 **lv99 HP 1600, ATK 230, DEF 210 -> HP 1920, ATK 245, DEF 252 **Range +10 **+80% damage vs undead (?) (up from +20%) *Shaman UC-1 *High Shaman UC-1, lv80 ATK 230 -> ATK 245 *Shaman Lord UC-1, lv1 ATK 185 -> ATK 195 **lv99 ATK 290 -> ATK 315 *Bishop **Range +10 *High Bishop UC-2 **Range +10 *Elder Bishop UC-2 **Range +10 *Summoner **Range +10 *Summon Master -- new class awakening *Feng Shui User **When used as fodder, +20 exp per level (bug?) *Feng Shui Master **When used as fodder, +50 exp per level (bug?) *Artillery Officer UC-2, lv1 ATK 230 -> ATK 250 **lv50 ATK 310 -> ATK 350 **Range +10 **Projectile instead of instant attack *Heavy Artillery Officer UC-3, lv1 ATK 310 -> ATK 350 **lv80 ATK 420 -> ATK 470 **Range +20 **Projectile instead of instant attack *Cannon Master UC-3, lv1 ATK 385 -> ATK 430 **lv99 ATK 460 -> ATK 590 **Range +20 **Projectile instead of instant attack *Super Dancer -- new class awakening *Necromancer **Tokens get immunity to status ailments Skill Changes *Increase Attack I **Cooldown 40 -> 35 *Increase Heal I **Cooldown 50 -> 45 *Risk Life I **Bonus 150%-200% -> 170%-220% *Risk Life II **Bonus 170%-220% -> 190%-240% *Risk Life III **Bonus 190%-240% -> 210%-260% *Increase Defense I **Cooldown 40 -> 35 *Assassinate I **Cooldown 60 -> 55 *Call for Reinforcements I **Cooldown 30 -> 25 *Heal I **Cooldown 35 -> 25 **Amount 21-25% -> 21-30% **Added unknown effect (?) *Heal II **Cooldown 35 -> 25 **Amount 31-35% -> 31-40% **Added unknown effect (?) *Heal III **Cooldown 35 -> 25 **Amount 41-45% -> 41-55% **Added unknown effect (?) *Heal IV **Cooldown 35 -> 25 **Amount 51-55% -> 51-70% **Added unknown effect (?) *Magic Blade Aroundight (Sherry) **Multiplier 1.5-1.8 -> 1.6-2.0 *Magic Blade Fragarach (Sybilla) **Multiplier 1.1-1.5 -> 1.3-1.7 *Holy Blade Excalibur (Lilia) **Now heals status ailments *Treasured Blade Galatyn (Themis) **Duration 30-40 -> 50-60 *Pegasus Wing **Cooldown 35 -> 30 *Magic Sword **Duration 5-15 -> 5-20 **Multiplier 1.1-1.2 -> 1.1-1.5 *Secret Arts of Bewitching **Cooldown 90 -> 75 **Duration 10-15 -> 20-30 *Release the Sealed Ones **Cooldown 35 -> 25 *Sword Enhance **Cooldown 65 -> 55 **Multiplier 1.1-1.3 -> 1.3-1.7 *Magic Shells **Multiplier none -> Attack × 1.0 - 1.2 *Excellent Sword **Cooldown 115 -> 105 **Multiplier 1.1-1.2 -> 1.2-1.3 *Heal Enhance **Cooldown 40 -> 35 *BRIONAC **Physical damage -> Magic damage *Typo fix of "Up to N units can attack simultaneously" :) Ability Changes *Heartless Edge (Berna) **Changed to Ultimate Heartless Edge **In addition to old effect, new effect: when a Rogue dies, it is treated as withdrawn **Heartless Edge is now Berna's pre-awakened ability (and is weaker -- only 150%) *Angelic Solace (Sophie) **18 HP/.5 seconds -> 15 HP/.5 seconds **Not sure -- part of the data seems to suggest the change is in the other direction? *Bless of Fairy Princess (Olivie) **Changed from Elf UC-1, MR+5 even while not deployed -> Elf+Dwarf UC-1, HP +15% *Certain Kill Attack **Attack modifier 1.5 -> 1.8 *Heavy Shield (Deine pre-AW) **+15% DEF -> +25% DEF *Great Shield (Deine post-AW) **+25% DEF -> +40% DEF **UP+2 -> UP+3 *Rapid Shoot (Zola) **Range -40 -> Range -30 *Treasure Hunting (Gems) ** 2%/4% -> 5%/6% *Treasure Hunting (Alcohol) ** 2%/4% -> 5%/6% *Treasure Hunting(D-Crystals) ** 3%/5% -> 6%/7% *Ghostly Friendship (Cellia) ** 2%/3% -> 4%/5% I thought these might have changed as well, but it is hard for me to tell, and the game text still has the old values, so the change is doubtful: *Miracle Shield (Maribel) **15% activation chance -> 10% *Shadow Arrow (Rita) **20% activation chance -> 15% *Death Curse (Mikoto) **8% threshold -> 10% threshold Other Changes *New unit Jessica available in shrine with new class Battle Mage *New daily mission quest Gem: Magic Armor Princess EX *Awakening for Dancer, Sailor *Special awakening for Summoner *Mission caption of Strategy Lesson Quests changes to indicate that team can't be changed.